Data compression system and method convert input data into a compressed format to reduce the data size, thereby enabling efficient storage and transmission. The input data may contain a byte stream of bytes (referred to as a byte stream). The byte stream may be organized as a series of data blocks. Each data block includes data bytes arranged in a sequential order. Standard data compression methods may include a combination of a LZ77 string matcher and Huffman encoder to produce a compressed format of the input data.